This invention relates to fiber optic devices for employment in optical communication systems where it is desired to have a multiplexed wavelength transmission capabilities with independent light sources, which, in conjunction with the fiber optic devices transmit light at a given wavelength and with independent detection components designed to detect light at a given wavelength.
Multilayer reflectors and narrow band interference filters are well known in the art of optics for reflecting or passing light of a given wavelength or bandwidth. Such filters are designed for optical communication systems for passing selective wavelengths while rejecting other wavelengths. Examples of such reflectors and filters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,362; 3,556,640; 4,092,659 and 4,099,840.
Employment of such filters in optical communication systems has not met with great success. The basis for this invention is the practical and simple inclusion of fiber optic devices having narrow passband capabilities or rejected and reflected wavelength capabilities readily adaptable in optical communication systems employing, for example, semiconductor lasers, diode detectors, optical mixers and fiber optics.